


Hypnosis

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Nationals over, Rachel is stuck between two guys. What better way to find out why then through hypnosis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnosis

We sit in Kurt’s bedroom. He has the lights turned low and some nature music on in the background. I am sitting cross-legged on his bed, Kurt is in front of me, computer by his side as he goes over all the steps. Cedes is sitting in a chair, right of Kurt’s desk, filing her nails. "Rachel, close your eyes." I did as I was told without argument. "Now, relax." Kurt advised and I tried to get the tension out of my body.

"Kurt is this really going to work?" Mercedes asked, doubt filling her voice.

We had gotten back from nationals a week prior. Finn had decided to be with me, saying he loved me but there was something off with me. Kurt had noticed on day after practice and asked me about it. After some vague answers, we ended up in his room talking about hypnotherapy. I had laugh for a full five minutes before realizing he was serious. He claimed that if I was to ever be happy with Finn, we needed to know what I wasn't letting go of- what was nagging at me in the back of my mind. We called Mercedes and now here we all were. 

"Yes, it will.” He said, his voice leaking a mix of confidence and doubt. I felt the bed rustle and Kurt took my hands from my lap. “Deep breaths, Rachel.” I started inhaling and exhaling, feeling my body relax and obey.

"Why does you room smell like Axe?" Mercedes asked randomly and I started to giggle.

Kurt huffed, "Mercedes, please! I need focus!" I didn't hear an answer so she probably nodded. “Breathe, Rachel.” I resumed the exercise.

"Okay, I want you to imagine Finn.” A smile played on my lips. I saw Finn and I standing outside Glee, chatting. I was all smiles and he was laughing. “You guys are holding hands and he leans down to kiss you. What happens?" Kurt asked, wanting me to complete the sentence.

"I kiss him." I said like it was obvious. I heard a sigh, it was Cedes. I tried harder. I breathed more, I cleared my mind. Suddenly the memory was me. He was kissing me but still something was off. I felt it here, in my happy place.

"What do you feel?" I hear Kurt say, I had to think. His voice was distant. I feel cloudy, muzzled.

"I feel it, the discomfort. It’s in my happy place. Something is off." I scrunch my nose. “It’s a bad smell, it’s not right.” I say, getting frustrated. I wanted it to leave.

I feel hands on mine, pulling. In my mind I look down, but there isn't anything there. “Follow it.” The voice says and I go. The pulling is harder. I slip out of Finn’s grasp and move. "Dig deep, Rachel.” I follow through the corridor, my feet ghosting across the tiles and suddenly I’m in the auditorium- but this isn't McKinley anymore.

I look around, “Where am I?” I breathe out. I look at the stage and I’m there. I’m in his arms, so snug and safe. I smile softly. I pull back. His curls are so perfect. _“No one can know.”_ I hear myself say, my mouth forms the words.

I’m back again, the scene replays. His hand holds mine, his eyes burn into mine, “ _The guy who would never hurt you.”_

I am thrown from the scene. I see me in Finn’s arms and split, I’m with Jesse in his. I see the two. Oh god, I feel it. The weight of the pain, the heartbreak. I see it all. I know. My eyes pop open. Kurt is staring at me wide-eyed and Mercedes could be catching flies. Kurt turns, looking at our mutual friend and then they look at me.

“You’re heartbroken.” Kurt’s face falls as he envelopes me in a hug. Cede’s comes to join us on the bed. I sit in shock.

They both hold me and the tears begin. It’s slow and builds into silent sobs that wreck my body. “You still love him, don’t you?” Mercedes asks me and I don’t know if I can speak or if I should. _Can you love two guys at once?_ The questions rolls in my head and I feel like I was floating in pain. My heart hurts. "What did I say?" I breathe, my voice rough because of the crying.

The door to Kurt’s room opens, interrupting us, and Finn pokes his head inside, "Hey! Mom says- what's going on?" What he must think, seeing me in tears and wrapped in Kurt and Mercedes’s arms. “Rachel?” He voice is quiet and the crying starts again.

"Not now, Finn.” Kurt snapped.

Finn steps further into the room, “She is my girlfriend- what happened to her?” My sobs become audible and Mercedes gets up off the bed.

She pushes Finn out. “Go away, Finn.” He argues as Kurt rubs my arms, trying to comfort me. 

Kurt ends up letting me stay the night and Mercedes stays too. They both say to give it time, maybe take a break from the dating scene. I lay in Kurt’s bed, his breathing and Cede's soft snores reminding me that I'm not alone. I'm so worn out from my tears. I still love Jesse. I’m still heartbroken by his betrayal- he is what is stopping me from fully loving Finn. I'm so exhausted by all the emotional turmoil and I fall asleep. I welcome it.  _I still love him._


End file.
